Urine storage disorder is a state in which the urinary bladder is not able to store a sufficient amount of urine on urine storage, and the main symptoms thereof include pollakiuria, urinary incontinence and urinary urgency. Pollakiuria is a state in which the number of voiding episodes is more than normal; urinary incontinence is a state in which involuntary or unconscious leakage of urine occurs and it becomes a hygienic and social problem; and urinary urgency is a state in which a person feels a strong, compelling need to urinate which suddenly occurs. At present, as a therapeutic agent for a urine storage disorder(s) such as pollakiuria, urinary incontinence, urinary urgency and/or the like, anticholinergic agents have been mainly used. The anticholinergic agents are agents that bind to muscarinic receptors and exert a receptor antagonistic action (an anticholinergic action).
Patients experiencing a urine storage disorder(s) such as pollakiuria, urinary incontinence and/or urinary urgency may also complain of pain. For example, in cases where the cause is interstitial cystitis, it has been known that the patients also have lower abdominal pain during urine storage, and/or pain and/or discomfort in the vesico-urethral portion on urination in addition to a urine storage disorder(s) such as pollakiuria, urinary incontinence and/or urinary urgency.
Some of pharmaceuticals that have been used as an analgesic so far have been demonstrated to be effective against urine storage disorders including pollakiuria and urinary incontinence. For example, it has been reported that loxoprofen, which is a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug, improves nocturia (Saito M et al., Int J. Urol., 2005, vol. 12, p. 779); and that tramadol, which is an opioid non-narcotic analgesic, is effective against pollakiuria or urinary incontinence (WO 98/046216).
On the other hand, in regard to pyrazole derivatives (WO 08/105,383) or cyclohexane derivatives of the following Formula which has a sulfonyl group on the aromatic ring bound to the pyrazole ring (WO 00/066562), a compound having an analgesic effect has been reported, but there is no report which suggests that such a derivative is effective against a urine storage disorder(s).

However, anticholinergic agents which have been used for urine storage disorders such as pollakiuria, urinary incontinence and/or urinary urgency have side effects due to their pharmacological action such as dry mouth; gastrointestinal system symptoms such as constipation; cardiovascular symptoms such as orthostatic hypotension; and urinary dysfunction such as urinary retention and residual urine, and therefore the use of anticholinergic agents are limited. In addition, loxoprofen has gastrointestinal adverse effects, and tramadol has gastrointestinal and central nervous system adverse effects that opioid drugs specifically have such as nausea, vomiting, dizziness and light-headedness. Therefore, the use of these drugs is also limited.
Accordingly, it could be helpful to provide a therapeutic agent or prophylactic agent effective for therapy of urine storage disorders, by which agent improvement of side effects due to an anticholinergic action is attained as well as which agent also has an analgesic effect.